Yumi
Satomi Noa (さとみ,Satomi) is a supporting female character in the Band of Brothers series. She was created by "V.Shade27" on Fanfiction.net. She resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was trapped there when the death game began with the other 10,000 players. Appearence Yumi has messy, black, neck-length hair with bangs in the front. A fifteen year old teenager, her face is soft, round and smooth. She has dark green eyes and a rather pointed nose. Her build is rather small, coming up to about four feet eight inches. Not that strong, Yumi could be seen as an altogether tiny person. No one thought of her as a threat due to her stature. However, they couldn't be more wrong. The one thing that separates her from the other teenage girls were her fingers. They were slender and quick, able to reach into the deepest of pockets and come out with a piece of treasure. When in the real world, she likes to wear shorts and a t-shirt. At school, she had to wear the uniform. When possible though, she would untie her tie and untuck her shirt. The uniform was too restrictive for her tastes. At the start of the game, Yumi wore a hoodless, tan, woolen cloak over top a purple turtleneck piece of cloth armor. Various pockets decorated the outside of the turtleneck, and a looped strap ran diagonally from a little bit above her right hip down to her left one. Baggy grey-black pants and boots completed the bottom part of her attire. On her hands she wore black fingerless leather gloves. The hilt of a dagger poked from behind her back and that was what the strap was for. It attached to the sheath of her blade. Yumi's end-game outfit is very similar to her starter one. The only main difference is the material of the armor. Instead of basic leather, it is in turn a high-quality black material. Her cloak gains the speckled look of the Night Guardians and the various pockets hug closer to her body, making sure that they didn't get in the way. Personality Silent, shy and reserved, Yumi (Satomi's in-game name) initially comes off as an introvert. Often times when meeting new people, Yumi would just stand there and blush. If asked a question, she would look away, a red hue coloring her cheeks. She would be unable to reply due to her embarassment. After a while and after large amount of trust was built, Yumi would attach herself to that particular person. She would show a great deal of kindness and friendship. She's very loyal and will try her best to defend her friends. Even then, Yumi would not be talking much. In her mind and to herself, Yumi is very observative. She picks out details that most others would miss and silently keeps them hidden away. Anything she says will come out in soft whispers. Usually, she would grab on to her trusted friend and she would whisper in their ear, having them relay the information. Although she may be this way, Yumi's heart is in the right place. Her shyness is just something she has to get over. Background Satomi had grown up a lower-middle class family. Her father was a mailman while her mom was a manager at a grocery store. While not extremely poor, the family never really had a comfortable standard of living. She lived in the cramp urban districts of Tokyo, playing around in the streets of the busy city. Their house was pretty small, containing a kitchen, a living room, two bedrooms and a tiny bathroom. There house also had a small driveway where her father would park their rundown car. The situation wasn't that bad, it's just that Satomi never really had luxury items. Sadly, her parents had gotten a divorce when she was the age of ten, thus complicating the money problem even further. Satomi now lives with her mother as her only child. Most of Satomi's time was spent either at school or helping out at home. It was due to her home life that Satomi began to crave bigger and better things. She began to start pocketing and picking up any additional items she could get her hands on. She would often grab anything that other people had dropped. She got a quarter here, a dime there. Slowly, Satomi acquired a rather quick hand for looting items. However, remembering her mom's moral instructions, Satomi never outright stole anything. She just kept any of the items that got lost. After a while, she reverted to "borrowing" things, remembering to replace it with a bit of money or some amount of recompense. When the new Sword Art Online game had come out, Satomi had amassed enough of money to buy the NerveGear. Without the game though, she wouldn't be able to do anything with her console. So, she resorted to "borrowing" the game from one of the kids in her class. When she got home, Satomi had instantly connected the device. It was at that moment that she became locked within SAO. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items 637767-1338309511.jpg|Cloak of Faded Vision Rope-dart-on-black-700.jpg|Rope Darts 935892035194.jpg|Heavy and Light Throwing Knives Collection-dagger-19100.jpg|Basic Steel Dagger Tylet Kit Rae Deaths Head Dagger With Plaque.jpg|Dagger of the Shadows #Iron Dagger #Belt of Thief Tools #Throwing Knives x 5 #Health Potions x 5 #Teleport Crystal x 1 Later Weapons #Dagger of the Shadows (end-game dagger) #Steel Dagger #Rope Darts #Light Silver Throwing Knives #Heavy Black Throwing Knives Later Armor #Cloak of Faded Vision (Player made End-game cloak) #Gloves of Swiftness - provides 20% faster hand movements #Knife Sheaths Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *'Level: '''92 *'HP:' 15000 Skills Buffs *Sleight of Hand - Increases hand movement speed and alacrity by 30% for 30 seconds. *Recharge Quiver - A skill that instantly materializes a full set of knives on Yumi's body, refilling all the ones she lost. Immediately after gives a 25% attack buff for 15 seconds. Two minute cooldown. *Redo - Resets cooldowns of all skills and buffs alacrity by 25% for 15 seconds. Three minute cooldown. * Ignore - When Yumi does not catch a knife thrown in the air, she immediately gains a 25% boost in defense for 15 seconds. * Flashy - Passive buff. All knives thrown into the air glow with light and produce a glare that decreases the effectiveesss of Searching and sight-based detection skills by 25%. Does not harm the user oralliess. *Failure to Catch - A buff that marks each of Yumi's dropped blades with a small blue light that only she can see. If she reuses those knives, they do an additional 20% damage. Can be turned on and off at will. Twinkling Blades *Single Shot - (1-hit throw) Throws a single charged knife *Light - (1-hit throw) A opening skill that throws a dagger into the air. The skill expounds high amounts of energy and light, creating a flash of light able to temporarily blind and stun enemies for 3 seconds. *Bright - (1-hit throw) Another opening skill that throws a dagger into the air. The skill expounds high amounts of energy and light, creating a flash of light able to temporarily blind and stun enemies for 3 seconds. *Assassination Throw (1-hit strike) A highly powerful skill that only works if striking the enemy from behind with a throw. Deals about 60% to the enemy's overall health. Afterwards it cancels all stealth skills and decreases attack by 80%. *Failing Single Shot - (1-hit throw) Rolls to the side and picks up a fallen knife to throw. *Trick Shot - (1-hit throw) A throw that the user uses to run forwards and flip, throwing the knife as she moves over her foe. Causes a stun if struck. Flip height is higher with '''Sprint'. *Piercing Shot- (1-hit throw) Heavily charges up a knife that can pierce thick armor. If struck, durability decreases by 30% and keeps decreasing it as long as its still stuck inside. *Over the Head - (1-hit strike) Throws the dagger into the air and steps to the side, grabbing the blade as it comes down and slashes. *Bounce - (1-hit strike) A very low cooldown skill of 3 seconds. Throws the dagger from one hand to another and slashing when caught. *Don't Blink - (1-hit strike) Throws a knife up into the air and stabs with a second dagger. *Don't Twitch - (1-hit strike) Catches a knife in the air and stabs, sending the held dagger upwards. *Don't Move - (1-hit strike) Catches a knife in the air and spins downwards, slashing at the feet. *Don't Flinch - (2-hit strike) Catches a knife in the air and lunges before spinning to the side. Again, a knife is thrown into the air. *Don't Budge - (2-hit strike) Catches a knife in the air and slashes twice, leaning to the side and stepping while sending an knife into the air. *Don't Breathe - (2-hit strike) Catches a knife in the air and aims to stabs at the neck. Once again throws knife into the air. *Don't Step - (2-hit strike) Catches a knife in the air and lunges for the feet, sending a knife back into the air. *Double Shot - (2-hit strike) Throws two charged knives *Failing Double Shot - (2-hit strike) Keeps rolling to the side and picks up two fallen knives to throw. *Sparkle - (2-hit combo) Throws two brightly lit knives. On impact with either the target or anything, a bright flash will erupt from each weapon to induce a stun and a blind effect. *Twinkle - (3-hit combo) Throws three brightly lit knives. On impact with either the target or anything, a bright flash will erupt from each weapon to induce a stun and a blind effect. *Triple Shot - (3-hit strike) Throws three charged knives *Failing Triple Shot - (3-hit strike) Keeps rolling to the side and picks up three fallen knives to throw. *Twinkling Stars - (4-hit throw) Throws four rope darts at the enemy. Aims for the legs and arms. *Quad Shot - (4-hit throw) Throws four charged knives *Failing Quad Shot - (4-hit throw) Keeps rolling to the side and picks up four fallen knives to throw. *Skybound - (4-hit throw) Throws two knives into the air and then two at the enemy. Once the second two come down, she catches those and throws them too. *Bladestorm - (X-hit throw) The ultimate skill for Twinkling Blades. Allows a user to quickly charge and throw all materialized knives and darts in an impressive show of speed and dexterity. One Handed Dagger *Quick Draw - (1-hit strike) A single skill that quickly unsheathes his weapon in an upward slash. *Assassinate - (1-hit strike) A powerful stab to the enemy's back that deals up to 60% damage. Can only be done behind a foe. Armor and such still applies but the blow will most likely be between a chink of armor. Afterwards, it decreases the user's attack and stealth by 80% for 1 minute. *Rapid Bite - (1-hit strike) A stab with the dagger. *Fud Edge - (1-hit strike) A basic slash with the sharp edge of the dagger. *Cobra Strike - (2-hit combo) Two rapid stabs at the enemy. *Armpit Strikes - (2-hit combo) Two stabs at the enemy's armpits followed by a roll to the side. *White Gleam - (3-hit combo) A skill that strikes three times to the gut. *Icy Edge - (3-hit combo) A combo that slices at the enemy's throat. *Body Shots - (3-hit combo) Two quick strikes to the chest followed by a retreating back kick. *Joint Blows - (4-hit combo) Strikes to the knee and elbow joints. Has a chance of crippling foes and disabling their arms and legs. *Shadow Blade - (5-hit combo) Cloaks the dagger in a dark aura and strikes in wide deep slashes. Works better at night. Quotes "......" "Treasure..." "Need to help them." ".... Thanks."